


Tactile

by RatKingDad



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cuddles and fluff!, Gen, this is pure self indulgence that I wrote for myself for my birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKingDad/pseuds/RatKingDad
Summary: The dictionary defines tactile as given to touching others, especially as an unselfconscious expression of sympathy or affection. Kitty feels that definition in every inch of her soul.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Tactile

Kitty didn’t exactly know why she was crying. If asked, she would simply say she was stressed because she did not have a better answer than that. One second she was sitting on the couch perfectly fine, and the next a sense of overwhelming anxiety built in her throat and spread down her esophagus and into her lungs, building a shelter there to hunker down for the time being. And then she was crying. It wasn’t the kind of desperate sobs she let out on stage or the soft weeping of sadness, the tears were merely there and no other part of Kitty’s face or posture would give up her inner turmoil if not for her traitorous eyes. She barely even noticed when someone else entered the room.

Aragon knelt in front of her, eyes wide and filled with concern. Kitty could barely see through her tears, but Aragon’s mouth had curled down, the tiniest of creases forming where her moth frowned. She found her hands being pulled away from her face and into her lap, embraced in the steady grasp of another person’s fingers. Tension bled out through her nail beds with the contact. The instant that Aragon brought her thumb to make small circles on the back of Kitty’s hand, she could feel herself melting, falling forward just a bit and letting Aragon catch her. Even the hands gripping onto her upper arms felt like salvation from the briny taste of panic.

She needed this, this human contact, bare hands on her bare arms and the warmth of another person’s skin. It grounded her in a way that words could not, this silent and subtle touch, gentle and with no intent to harm and only the intent to keep her in the same stratosphere as her body. Aragon softly brushed her hands onto Kitty’s shoulders, pulling her closer, and Kitty let out an unconscious whimper of relief. 

“What do you need me to do?” Aragon asked.

“Just don’t let go,” Kitty replied simply. And that was the truth.

~~~~

“And then she slapped her! I mean, what is with rich people these days! What happened to class?” Anne rambled at Kitty as the strolled down the sidewalk. As many times as Kitty told Anne not to talk and walk backward, she seemed to have not gotten the message. Kitty laughed heartily at the story.

“You would have slapped Aragon so hard if you could have back then, don’t kid yourself, Annie!” she replied. Anne shrugged, smirking a bit.

“Yeah, probably. I didn’t though!” Anne justified. She scoffed and finally turned to face the way she was going. Anne reached back and slipped her hand into Kitty’s, falling back to walk next to her rather than ahead of her. Shoulder’s touching, the two continued to chit chat and giggle as the went. Her cousin smelled like cinnamon and home, and Kitty felt warm and safe.

It wasn’t that Kitty needed someone to hold her hand while they walked on the street. Of course, she didn’t! She was an adult! That would be ridiculous! That didn’t mean she was going to tell Anne to let go though. It was to make her cousin feel better, she definitely didn’t need it. And if her fingers tightened when a man who looked a little too much like Henry and walked a little to much like Mannox swaggered by, that was no one’s business but her own.

~~~~

Creeping around the corner, Kitty followed the noise of an audiobook and gentle humming. Her eyes found the exact person she was looking for, one who she knew would give her the comfort she required. Jane was laid on on a bay window in their home eyes closed as she listened to her book and seemingly content to just doze in the streaming sunlight. As she stepped into the light herself, Kitty could fell her body fill with its warmth, starting in her chest and spreading through her limbs, pushing up her smile and lifting her spirits. 

Kitty had been feeling that itch under her skin again, the one that came when she hadn’t hugged or been next to another person in a while. It was uncomfortable and painful and settled in her sternum, disallowing her from breathing normally. The itch, she knew, would not go away until she got that contact. And so she continued her trek over to Jane, trying to be as silent as possible so as to not disturb the woman too much.

“Janey?” She whispered once she was about a foot away. Jane’s eyes opened slowly and tiredly, blinking away her fatigue.

Kitty didn’t know what Jane saw on her face, but whatever it was it made her understand. Her arms opened and she beckoned Kitty into her, clutching her close to her chest. Kitty quickly reciprocated and nuzzled her self into the crook of Jane’s neck. Slowly, the two laid there, the book still playing, and they took a nap together in the sun. When she awoke, Kitty felt more recharged than she had in weeks, along with a deep reluctance to let Jane go.

~~~~

Kitty was bone-tired after a long day of interviews and shows. She could barely stand up on her own as they all entered the home. Her back hit the wall and she slumped down, struggling to keep her eyes open. A yawn stretched her jaw wide open and she let her face rest heavily into her hands. Climbing the stairs seemed like the most impossible thing in the world right now, and she was a reincarnated 16th-century queen who now performed in a poppy musical about her and her fellow queen’s lives. 

“Tired there, Shatzie?” Anna cajoled. Kitty looked up at her wide puppy dog eyes, pouting a bit as she did. Anna melted completely, making a little cooing noise. “Do you want me to carry you?”

Kitty perked up immediately, “Yes, please!” Laughing, Anna swooped Kitty into her arms, heading for the staircase. She let Anna carry her full weight, not bothering to try and hold herself up. It didn’t matter, she completely trusted Anna to carry her. 

“Alright your highness, let’s go” Anna chuckled. 

~~~~

When she couldn’t sleep a week later, Kitty stared up at her ceiling, willing her body to shut down so that she could clear away her exhaustion. Every time she settled a restlessness would fill her, urging her to turn and twitch and readjust. She groaned loudly in frustration. Her legs twitched and with a huff she shoved her blanket off of her, turning to lay on her stomach. A growl escaped as she placed a pillow above her head in the hopes of possibly blocking out any remaining light, thinking that maybe if she got rid of any sort of outside stimuli then it would finally allow her to relax. This again failed, leaving her in angry tears.

She shoved herself up, having every intention of going downstairs and watching TV until she could finally give in to her tiredness. But then the familiar click-clack of typing filled her ears from down the hallway, streaming itself from under Cathy’s doorway. The writer was up late once again, probably working herself into the ground and forgoing basic human needs like sleep to get done what she felt needed to get done. Maybe Kitty could find a solution that would be mutually beneficial.

Cathy was hunched over her desk, hair loose around her face and glasses glaring with the light of her laptop screen. Kitty let out a breath and swiftly wrapped herself around the woman. Cathy startled but didn’t push her off, only returning her hold.

“Kitty, what’re you doing up? It’s late” Cathy mumbled into her hair. Kitty only shook her head reaching behind Cathy to save and close her work and shut the laptop. “Wh- okay,”

Cathy relaxed and resigned herself to Kitty guiding them to the bed. As soon as she was steadily held by someone Kitty could finally relax and the jittering in her muscles gave up its fight.


End file.
